The present application relates to methods for reducing vibrations occurring in wind turbines. More particularly, the present application relates to methods for reducing the vibrations in wind turbines in situations where yawing of the wind turbine, i.e., rotating of a wind turbine nacelle about the tower axis, is not possible.
Wind power plants, also called wind farms or wind parks, include several wind turbines installed relatively close to each other in a defined area. One phenomenon known to occur in such wind farms is so-called vortex shedding. In particular, wind flowing around the tower of a wind turbine creates a von Karman vortex street downstream of the wind turbine tower. Under conditions favorable to the phenomenon, such as when a particular wind speed range or wind direction relative to the turbine and rotor position occurs, the turbine may start oscillating perpendicular to the wind direction. Such oscillations may then yield stresses in structural components of the wind turbine.